Chatty Deaths
Chatty Death is a sketch series in Series 6 of the ''Horrible Histories'' TV series. Finished with “Stupid Deaths”, Death (portrayed by Simon Farnaby) moves onto broadcasting a new TV show, a parody of Allan Carr's Chatty Man. Death speaks to some of Histories rulers, & tells them how people mostly see them as today, & drives them up the wall as much as possible, before sending them falling into the afterlife. Sketches King John * Episode: Crooked King John & Magna Carta (Series 6, Episode 1) * Era: Measly Middle Ages King John (portrayed by Ben Miller) talks to Death about Magna Carta & Richard the Lionheart. King Alfred the Great *Episode: Awesome Alfred the Great (Series 6, Episode 2) * Era: Smashing Saxons Earning the title ‘Great’ pleases Alfred (portrayed by Tom Rosenthal), but the stories of the cakes don’t! King William the Conqueror *Episode: Wicked William the Conqueror (Series 6, Episode 3) *Era: Measly Middle Ages William the Conqueror (portrayed by Kevin Eldon) talks to Death about his funeral. Mary, Queen of Scots *Episode: Mardy Mary Queen of Scots (Series 6, Episode 4) *Era: Terrible Tudors Mary (portrayed by Jessica Ransom) compares her life with Elizabeth I, & it seems that Mary’s enemy was better off than she was! Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte *Episode: Naughty Napoleon (Series 6, Episode 5) *Era: Ruthless Rulers Napoleon (portrayed by Jim Howick) talks about his rise & fall, whilst Death winds him up. King Henry VIII *Episode: Horrid Henry VIII (Series 6, Episode 6) *Era: Terrible Tudors Henry (portrayed by Rowan Atkinson) talks about his reign & his young athletic years, only to be disgusted by the talk of his food & wives! Queen Cleopatra *Episode: Crafty Cleopatra (Series 6, Episode 7) *Era: Awful Egyptians Cleo (portrayed by Kathryn Drysdale) talks about her clever, ravishing legacy – as well as the deaths she experienced. King George III *Episode: Gorgeous George III (Series 6, Episode 8) *Era: Gorgeous Georgians George III (portrayed by Simon Farnaby) talks about his long, yet mad life. NOTE: Both Death & George III are portrayed by Simon Farnaby. Queen Boudica *Episode: Bolshy Boudica (Series 6, Episode 9) *Era: Cut-Throat Celts Boudicca (portrayed by Lorna Watson) talks about her struggle against the Romans, & you never know how funny Death’s skeleton friends can be. Prime Minister Winston Churchill *Episode: Wily Winston Churchill (Series 6, Episode 10) *Era: Woeful Second World War Winston Churchill (portrayed by Jim Howick) talks about all the hard work he did for the war effort. Queen Victoria *Episode: Tricky Queen Vicky (Series 6, Episode 11) *Era: Vile Victorians Queen Vicky (portrayed by Sarah Hadland) talks about her record-breaking reign & her mournful later life. Lord Protector Oliver Cromwell *Episode: 'Orrible Oliver Cromwell (Series 6, Episode 12) *Era: Slimy Stuarts Death awkwardly tells ‘Crommus’ (portrayed by Lawry Lewin) about the Restoration, leaving him pretty speechless-ooooh dear! Notes External Links *Chatty Death at Horrible Histories TV Category:Horrible Histories Category:Horrible Histories 2009-2011 TV Series Category:Series 6 of Horrible Histories Category:Reoccuring Sketches